projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Enderron
The Prime Minister of the Republic of Enderron is the head of government of Enderron. The individual who holds the office is the leader of the Cabinet of Enderron. The office is not mentioned in the Constitution of Enderron and exists only through longstanding political convention and tradition. Despite this, in practice it is the most powerful parliamentary position in Enderron. The individual who holds the office is commissioned by the President of Enderron, who is the head of state. Almost always and according to convention, the Prime Minister is the leader of the majority party or largest party in a coalition of parties in the Enderronian Parliament. However, there is no constitutional requirement that the prime minister sit in parliament, though by convention this is always the case. Lisa Kelsey Chan of the Social Democratic Party of Enderron has held the office of Prime Minister since 3 November 2015. Until 15 August 1911, the office was known as the Premier of Enderron. Appointment The Prime Minister of Enderron is appointed by the President of Enderron under Section 64 of the Enderronian Constitution, which empowers the President to appoint government ministers and requires them to be members of Parliament, or become members within three months of the appointment. The Prime Minister and Treasurer are traditionally members of parliament, but the Constitution does not have such a requirement. The Prime Minister is, like other ministers, normally sworn in by the President and then presented with the commission of office. When defeated in an election, or on resigning, the Prime Minister is said to "hand in the commission" and actually does so by returning it to the President. In the event of a Prime Minister dying in office, or becoming incapacitated, the President can terminate the commission. Despite the importance of the office of prime minister, the Constitution does not mention the office by name. The conventions of the Westminster system were thought to be sufficiently entrenched in Enderron by the authors of the Constitution that it was deemed unnecessary to detail them. If a government cannot get its appropriation (budget) legislation passed by the parliament, or parliament passes a vote of "no confidence" in the government, the Prime Minister is bound by convention to immediately resign or call a fresh election, although this has never occurred due to fixed election dates and convention. Following a resignation in other circumstances, or the death of a prime minister, the president will generally appoint as prime minister the person elected as leader by the governing party or, in the case of a coalition, the senior party in the coalition. List of Prime Ministers of Enderron } | rowspan="3" | 1825 | Granville III |- | colspan="2"|7 years, 311 days | 1827 | Granville IV |- | colspan="5" align="left"|First Prime Minister to represent an official political party. |- ! rowspan="5" | rowspan="5"| | rowspan="5"|'Andrew Campbell' MP for St Claire (1777–1854) | rowspan="5" | rowspan="3"|16 August 1829 | rowspan="3"|25 December 1840 | – | A. Campbell I |- | 1831 | A. Campbell II |- | 1834 | A. Campbell III |- | colspan="2"|11 years, 132 days | 1837 | A. Campbell III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Thomas Southcott' MP for Virginia (1790–1869) | rowspan="3" | 25 December 1840 | 8 March 1843 | rowspan="2"|1840 | rowspan="2"|Southcott I |- | colspan="2"|2 years, 74 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Henry Bassinger' MP for Pittlake (1787–1849) | rowspan="3" | 8 March 1843 | 14 April 1844 | rowspan="2"|1843 | rowspan="2"|Bassinger |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 38 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Thomas Southcott' MP for Virginia (1790–1869) | rowspan="3" | 14 April 1844 | 17 September 1850 | – | Southcott II |- | colspan="2"|6 years, 157 days | 1846 | Southcott III |- | colspan="5" align="left"|First Prime Minister to return to the office and serve non-consecutive terms. |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|'Lachlan Russell' MP for North Coast (1801–1885) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="2"|17 September 1850 | rowspan="2"|6 May 1857 | 1850 | Russell I |- | 1852 | Russell II |- | colspan="2"|6 years, 232 days | 1855 | Russell III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'James Jenkins' MP for Wembley Park (1804–1868) | rowspan="3" | 6 May 1857 | 20 August 1861 | rowspan="2"|1857 | rowspan="2"|Jenkins |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 107 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Lachlan Russell' MP for North Coast (1801–1885) | rowspan="3" | 20 August 1861 | 18 January 1865 | 1861 | Russell IV |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 152 days | 1864 | Russell V |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|'Sir William A. Watford' MP for Cumberland (1810–1886) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="2"|18 January 1865 | rowspan="2"|10 November 1870 | – | Watford I |- | 1865 | Watford II |- | colspan="2"|5 years, 297 days | 1868 | Watford III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Henry Nash' MP for Richmond (1828–1903) | rowspan="3" | 10 November 1870 | 18 May 1871 | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Nash |- | colspan="2"|190 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Sir William A. Watford' MP for Cumberland (1810–1886) | rowspan="3" | 18 May 1871 | 1 April 1875 | rowspan="2"|1871 | rowspan="2"|Watford IV |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 319 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="7" | rowspan="7"| | rowspan="7"|'Sir Charles Leighton' MP for Whetstone (1821–1906) | rowspan="7" | rowspan="5"|1 April 1875 | rowspan="5"|31 July 1889 | 1875 | Leighton I |- | 1877 | Leighton II |- | 1880 | Leighton III |- | 1883 | Leighton IV |- | 1885 | Leighton V |- | colspan="2"|14 years, 122 days | 1888 | Leighton VI |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'James S. Campbell' MP for Flinders City (1827–1919) | rowspan="3" | 31 July 1889 | 4 March 1891 | rowspan="2"|1889 | rowspan="2"|J. Campbell I |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 217 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Sir Charles Leighton' MP for Whetstone (1821–1906) | rowspan="3" | 4 March 1891 | 28 September 1892 | rowspan="2"|1891 | rowspan="2"|Leighton VII |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 209 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'James S. Campbell' MP for Flinders City (1827–1919) | rowspan="3" | 28 September 1892 | 15 July 1895 | – | J. Campbell II |- | colspan="2"|2 years, 291 days | 1894 | J. Campbell III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'William Thurmond' MP for Bayswater (1842–1921) | rowspan="3" | 15 July 1895 | 29 January 1897 | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Thurmond |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 199 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Sir Charles Leighton' MP for Whetstone (1821–1906) | rowspan="3" | 29 January 1897 | 23 March 1900 | rowspan="2"|1897 | rowspan="2"|Leighton VIII |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 54 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Served a total of three non-consecutive terms, the most of any Prime Minister. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Samuel David Scott' MP for Hounslow (1837–1910) | rowspan="3" | 23 March 1900 | 17 October 1901 | rowspan="2"|1900 | rowspan="2"|Scott |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 209 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Norman Frederickson' MP for Merewether (1838–1904) | rowspan="3" | 17 October 1901 | 22 February 1904† | rowspan="2"|1901 | rowspan="2"|Frederickson |- | colspan="2"|2 years, 129 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|'Arthur Cameron' MP for Middle Range (1849–1941) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="2"|22 February 1904 | rowspan="2"|17 December 1910 | – | Cameron I |- | 1904 | Cameron II |- | colspan="2"|6 years, 299 days | 1908 | Cameron III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Edward Jansen' MP for South Wentworth (1851–1916) | rowspan="3" | 17 December 1910 | 15 August 1911 | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Jansen |- | colspan="2"|242 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|First Prime Minister of Dutch descent. |- ! colspan="8"|Prime Minister (1911–present) |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|'Sir Douglas Wilson' MP for Marshall Bay (1849–1921) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="2"|15 August 1911 | rowspan="2"|17 September 1915 | 1911 | Douglas I |- | 1914 | Douglas II |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 34 days | 1915 | Douglas III |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Martin Renner' MP for Thomastown (1858–1937) | rowspan="3" | 17 September 1915 | 15 December 1923 | – | Renner I |- | colspan="2"|8 years, 90 days | 1919 | Renner II |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Allen Sjoberg' MP for Brooklyn (1875–1936) | rowspan="3" | 15 December 1923 | 25 July 1926 | rowspan="2"|1923 | rowspan="2"|Sjoberg |- | colspan="2"|2 years, 223 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'George Keeney' MP for West Ranges (1871–1949) | rowspan="3" | 25 July 1926 | 14 November 1930 | rowspan="2"|1926 | rowspan="2"|Keeney |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 113 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Daniel Reed' MP for Wentworth (1867–1963) | rowspan="3" | 14 November 1930 | 21 March 1934 | rowspan="2"|1930 | rowspan="2"|Reed |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 128 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Longest-lived Prime Minister. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Andrew Mulherin' MP for Palmerston City (1888–1981) | rowspan="3" | 21 March 1934 | 26 November 1937 | – | Mulherin I |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 251 days | 1934 | Mulherin II |- | colspan="5" align="left"| |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Neville Saxton' MP for Martin Creek (1870–1942) | rowspan="3" | 26 November 1937 | 11 July 1939 | rowspan="2"|1937 | rowspan="2"|Saxton |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 228 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Oldest Prime Minister at time of swearing in. |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="9"| | rowspan="9"|'Sir William Oxley' MP for Aston MP for Kingston, PLNew Plymouth was part of Plymouth Prefecture until 1990. (1883–1965) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="7"|11 July 1939 | rowspan="7"|24 March 1963 | – | Oxley I |- | 1940 | Oxley II |- ! rowspan="7" | rowspan="7" | 1945 | Oxley III |- | 1946 | Oxley IV |- | 1950 | Oxley V |- | 1954 | Oxley VI |- | 1958 | Oxley VII |- | colspan="2"|23 years, 258 days | 1962 | Oxley VIII |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Longest-serving Prime Minister. Oldest Prime Minister upon leaving office. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Benjamin Thrailkill' MP for Bayswater, WE (1904–1967) | rowspan="3" | 24 March 1963 | 6 April 1967† | – | Thrailkill I |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 14 days | 1966 | Thrailkill II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Died in office. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Alex Holthe' MP for Flinders South, FL (1912–1999) | rowspan="3" | 6 April 1967 | 23 September 1970 | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Holthe |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 171 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍Longest-serving Prime Minister to have never won an election as leader. |- ! rowspan="4" | rowspan="4"| | rowspan="4"|'Calvin Rhinehart' MP for Parkes, WE (1925–2003) | rowspan="4" | rowspan="2"|23 September 1970 | rowspan="2"|20 May 1979 | 1970 | Rhinehart I |- | 1974 | Rhinehart II |- | colspan="2"|8 years, 240 days | 1978 | Rhinehart III |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Longest-serving Social Democratic Prime Minister. Defeated in a leadership spill and resigned. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'William Watt' MP for McDonald, WE (1930–1979) | rowspan="3" | 20 May 1979 | 12 November 1979† | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Watt |- | colspan="2"|177 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|Assassinated in office. Shortest-lived Prime Minister. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'James Thorpe' MP for Kingscliffe, JZ (1938–2016) | rowspan="3" | 12 November 1979 | 29 September 1986 | – | Thorpe I |- | colspan="2"|6 years, 322 days | 1982 | Thorpe II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Mike Behrens' MP for Waverley, NS (1933–) | rowspan="3" | 29 September 1986 | 20 September 1990 | rowspan="2"|1986 | rowspan="2"|Behrens |- | colspan="2"|3 years, 357 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Helen Vandenberg' MP for Rosslea, JZ (1939–) | rowspan="3" | 20 September 1990 | 1 December 1997 | 1990 | Vandenberg I |- | colspan="2"|7 years, 73 days | 1994 | Vandenberg II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍First female Prime Minister. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Rick Clarkson' MP for Jackson, WE (1947–) | rowspan="3" | 1 December 1997 | 30 September 2002 | – | Clarkson I |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 304 days | 1998 | Clarkson II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|First Prime Minister born after Enderronian independence. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Wally Koepke' MP for Marshall Bay, CO (1951–) | rowspan="3" | 30 September 2002 | 17 February 2008 | 2002 | Koepke I |- | colspan="2"|5 years, 141 days | 2006 | Koepke II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Adrian Coghlan' MP for Formosa, JZ (1948–) | rowspan="3" | 17 February 2008 | 6 July 2009 | rowspan="2"|– | rowspan="2"|Coghlan |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 140 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Sherry Matsuda' 松田 静子 Matsuda Shizuko MP for Kuiper, TJ (1971–) | rowspan="3" | 6 July 2009 | 1 October 2014 | – | Matsuda I |- | colspan="2"|5 years, 88 days | 2010 | Matsuda II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|First Prime Minister of Asian descent. Youngest Prime Minister at time of swearing in. |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Tom Woodlands' MP for Lyndhurst, NS (1960–) | rowspan="3" | 1 October 2014 | 3 November 2015 | rowspan="2"|2014 | rowspan="2"|Woodlands |- | colspan="2"|1 year, 34 days |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"| | rowspan="3"|'Lisa Kelsey Chan' 陈林阳 Chén Línyáng MP for Taylor, NP (1964–) | rowspan="3" | 3 November 2015 | Incumbent | – | Chan I |- | colspan="2"|4 years, 40 days | 2018 | Chan II |- | colspan="5" align="left"|‍ |} Timeline since 1911 ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1910 till:01/01/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1910 Colors= id:bg value:white id:lightline value:white id:grid value:gray(0.8) id:grid2 value:gray(0.95) id:lighttext value:rgb(0.5, 0.5, 0.5) id:EPP value:rgb(0.17647059, 0.2, 0.55686275) Legend: People's id:SDP value:rgb(0.92941176, 0.10588235, 0.20392157) Legend: Social_Democrats id:INDEPENDENCE value:rgb(0.06666667, 0.5372549, 0.6) Legend: Independence id:LIBERAL value:rgb(0, 0.41176471, 0.70588235) Legend: Liberal id:NAME value:rgb(0.15, 0.13, 0.05) Legend = columns:1 left:25 top:70 columnwidth:155 BarData = barset:PM bar:Wilson bar:Renner bar:Sjoberg bar:Keeney bar:Reed bar:Mulherin bar:Saxton bar:Oxley bar:Thrailkill bar:Holthe bar:Rhinehart bar:Watt bar:Thorpe bar:Behrens bar:Vandenberg bar:Clarkson bar:Koepke bar:Coghlan bar:Matsuda bar:Woodlands bar:Chan PlotData= width:5 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM bar:Wilson from:15/08/1911 till:17/09/1915 color:EPP text:"Douglas_Wilson_1911–1915" bar:Renner from:17/09/1915 till:15/12/1923 color:EPP text:"Martin_Renner_1915–1923" bar:Sjoberg from:15/12/1923 till:25/07/1926 color:SDP text:"Allen_Sjoberg_1923–1926" bar:Keeney from:25/07/1926 till:14/11/1930 color:EPP text:"George_Keeney_1926–1930" bar:Reed from:14/11/1930 till:21/03/1934 color:SDP text:"Daniel_Reed_1930–1934" bar:Mulherin from:21/03/1934 till:26/11/1937 color:SDP text:"Andrew_Mulherin_1934–1937" bar:Saxton from:26/11/1937 till:11/07/1939 color:EPP text:"Neville_Saxton_1937–1939" bar:Oxley from:11/07/1939 till:24/02/1943 color:EPP from:24/02/1943 till:24/03/1963 color:INDEPENDENCE text:"William_Oxley_1939–1963" bar:Thrailkill from:24/03/1963 till:06/04/1967 color:INDEPENDENCE text:"Benjamin_Thrailkill_1963–1967" bar:Holthe from:06/04/1967 till:23/09/1970 color:INDEPENDENCE text:"Alex_Holthe_1967–1970" bar:Rhinehart from:23/09/1970 till:20/05/1979 color:SDP text:"Calvin_Rhinehart_1970–1979" bar:Watt from:20/05/1979 till:12/11/1979 color:SDP text:"William_Watt_1979" bar:Thorpe from:12/11/1979 till:29/09/1986 color:SDP text:"James_Thorpe_1979–1986" bar:Behrens from:29/09/1986 till:20/09/1990 color:INDEPENDENCE text:"Mike_Behrens_1986–1990" bar:Vandenberg from:20/09/1990 till:01/12/1997 color:SDP text:"Helen_Vandenberg_1990–1997" bar:Clarkson from:01/12/1997 till:30/09/2002 color:SDP text:"Rick_Clarkson_1997–2002" bar:Koepke from:30/09/2002 till:17/02/2008 color:LIBERAL text:"Wally_Koepke_2002–2008" bar:Coghlan from:17/02/2008 till:06/07/2009 color:LIBERAL text:"Adrian_Coghlan_2008–2009" bar:Matsuda from:06/07/2009 till:01/10/2014 color:LIBERAL text:"Sherry_Matsuda_2009–2014" bar:Woodlands from:01/10/2014 till:03/11/2015 color:SDP text:"Tom_Woodlands_2014–2015" bar:Chan from:03/11/2015 till:01/03/2019 color:SDP text:"Lisa_Kelsey_Chan_2015–" Statistics Former prime ministers As of February 2019, there are seven former living former Australian Prime Ministers. *Mike Behrens (1986–1990), age 86. *Helen Vandenberg (1990–1997), age 80. *Rick Clarkson (1997–2002), age 72. *Wally Koepke (2002–2008), age 68. *Adrian Coghlan (2008–2009), age 71. *Sherry Matsuda (2009–2014), age 48. *Tom Woodlands (2014–2015), age 59. The most recently deceased prime minister was James Thorpe (1979–1986), who died in 2016. The greatest number of living former prime ministers at any one time was eight, between 2015 and 2016. When Lisa Kelsey Chan was sworn in as prime minister on 3 November 2015, the eight living former prime ministers were Thorpe, Behrens, Vandenberg, Clarkson, Koepke, Coghlan, Matsuda and Woodlands. In March 2016, Thorpe died, bringing the number down to seven. Of the Prime Ministers, Norman Frederickson, Benjamin Thrailkill and William Watt are the only ones to have died while in office. Ages The five youngest people when they first became prime minister were: *Sherry Matsuda – 38 *James Thorpe – 41 *Calvin Rhinehart – 45 *Allen Sjoberg – 48 *William Watt – 49 The five oldest people when they first became prime minister were: *Neville Saxton – 67 *Alexander Nord – 65 *Daniel Reed – 63 *Samuel David Scott – 63 *Norman Frederickson – 63 The five youngest people to last leave the office of prime minister were: *Sherry Matsuda – 43 *James Thorpe – 48 *William Watt – 49 *Allen Sjoberg – 51 *Calvin Rhinehart – 54 The five oldest people to last leave the office of prime minister were: *William Oxley – 80 *Charles Leighton – 79 *Neville Saxton – 69 *James Spencer Campbell – 68 *Alexander Nord – 67 Births and deaths The earliest-born prime minister was Alexander Nord, who was born in 1754. He is the only prime minister born before the 1760s. The latest-born leader is Sherry Matsuda, who was born in 1971. She is one of six prime ministers born after Enderronian independence, the others being Rick Clarkson (1947), Adrian Coghlan (1948), Wally Koepke (1951), Tom Woodlands (1960) and Lisa Kelsey Chan (1964). References